Sleepless NightsThe sequel
by Bookwormemocutie
Summary: It's been a month since Kagome went back to modern day Japan. What happens to her when Jaken kidnaps her back to the feudal era?
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna-tan! This is Alli with her first ever fan-fic! YAY! I'm writing this as a sequel to Jade Garden's Sleepless Nights! So, to stop my incessant babbling, I'll start the story!

Sleepless Nights(The sequel!)

Rated(Story): M!(That means all the pervy 13 year old girls need to get out! Girl:Hey! But you're only 13 and you're writing this! Alli: Good point, love! Okay, then! Read on!)

Rated(Chapter): Pg-13, for language.

It had been a month since Kagome had come back to modern day Japan, but it felt like a year. She could tell her family was worried about her, fore she had become more and more withdrawn as the days passed. She was thoroughly unhappy being here, instead of with her friends, and her true love, Sessh- No! She refused to think of him! If she did she would start crying again, and her mother would only worry more. It was becoming evident that she was pregnant, although only 2 months so, is a hanyou cubs period of pregnancy shorter than a humans, then? She'd never know until she had given birth to this- this THING inside her. She felt a nudge, her cubs protest over her words.

"I'm sorry baby" she spoke softly, it seemed the only words she said anymore were to her unborn cub. She caressed her stomach absentmindedly, and when her mother came in the room, she didn't even look up.

_My poor Kagome. She needs to go back to that place, then maybe she'll be happy, as long as she's with the father of that, well, whatever it was, she couldn't be sure. _"Kagome? Kagome, sweetie? Dinner is ready for you downstairs" she walked over to the bed her daughter was laying on, it seemed she never got up from it, unless she had to. As soon as one of the other students in her school found out her pregnancy, she was kicked out of school, and had just sat there, staring despondently at the ceiling, too lost in her own thoughts to notice anything else. "Kagome?" she tried once more. Then, as if by some miracle, Kagome's face sparked, as if she had woken up from a long sleep. Then, her face contorted into one of rage.

"Why the fuck(A/N Sorry! I know Kagome is really OCC, but it works, trust me!) is he here! He needs to go back NOW!" Then, without warning, Kagome dashed out of the room, then the house altogether, leaving her mother staring after her in shocked confusion.

When she got outside, she saw the person she wanted so bad NOT to see. "Why are you here, you toad?" she glared at Jaken, and her murderous glance almost made him cower, but then he found his voice again and spoke up.

"Excuse my intrusion, Kagome-sama. I have come to take you home. Master Sesshoumaru has been hurdling into the depths of despair more and more each day without you, no matter how hard he tries to hide it, I see all." He answered, bowing to the teenager turned woman, who was his rightful mistress.

"I refuse to return to that fool. He doesn't love me, and he only wants me back because I am carrying his half-breed cub inside me" she answered disgustedly, turning to walk back into the house.

"Then I'm afraid, Kagome-sama, I will have to use force." As Kagome was about to turn around, Jaken snapped his fingers, and two youkai came out from nowhere- how had she not sensed them? - and grabbed her from behind, dragging her through the well.

Kagome's mother was watching from the window, and breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her daughter going back into the well, kicking and screaming. She knew Kagome would be fine, better than fine, actually, she would be happy.

Yay! Finished with chapter one! I apologize if it's too short! Chapter 2 will be up soon! I pinky promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepless Nights**

**Why hello dear readers! Alli's back! Sigh, I had a lot going on, and so let's begin with what's the same: I still have brown hair and brown eyes. I still love to read pervy fics. Sesshome(I think this is a cute couple name lol) are still my faves, but I also like Soul Eater fics now too. Now for the changes: I got a haircut! Ummmm I'm in highschool now. I'll be 15 on Tuesday! AKA the 17****th**** of January. I can't think of anything else though….so…..hm…  
****Random Reader:PSSST!  
****Alli: Yes Random?  
****Random: How 'bout starting the story?  
****Alli: OH! Haha I'm so bad! How could you guys let me ramble like that! You know I get-  
****Random #2: Alli! Shut up and start the story!  
****Alli: Oops! Sooooorry! Well, without further ado, here's the story! Oh! Right I forgot the disclaimer!  
****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, WELL….EXCEPT IN MY DREAMS ;) SO YEAH, DON'T DRAG ME TO COURT, PLEAAAAAASE!**

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome and the youkai surfaced from the well, she discovered just how little had changed in the month she'd been gone. She wanted to cry in happiness at being back in the same realm as her love, but instead she turned on Jaken with the fury of a tigress.

"I can't BELIEVE you brought me back to this hellish place! I feel positively ILL here!"

"Well, you are expecting your cub in another month Kagome-sama, and the trip to the well could very well make the strongest of youkai sick as well." Jaken answered, proud of his knowledge.

Kagome wasn't so pleased.

"That isn't it you insolent fool! It's being so close to the bastard that impregnated me that's making me sick!" Kagome felt her cub stir inside of her, and then begin to kick, hard. Kagome doubled over in pain, and tears blurred her vision, she felt as if her cub was trying to rip her apart from the inside.

"Kagome- sama! What is wrong! Is it the cub! Oh, you're not giving birth now are you? Lord Sesshoumaru would not be pleased at this!" Jaken hovered worriedly around Kagome's crumpled form, not having any clue what to do to help.

"How stupid are you! Of course I'm not giving BIRTH! The poor little baby was just surprised, he's not used to mommy moving around so much. Are you baby? No, you're not. Shhhh mommy's here sweetie, she's alright, you don't have to protect her." Kagome wasn't sure where the words came from, but she was sure they would calm her active cub, and sure enough, after her soothing words, her babe settled down again.

Jaken stared in awe, and was silent for a long period of time before saying, "Kagome-sama, that was simply wonderful. I've never seen a human calm and unborn hanyo so well before. You are most definitely the woman my Lord chose to carry his cub.

Kagome huffed, "He didn't choose me for anything other than a toy."

Jaken shook his head, "That is simply untrue, madam. Now come, we must be on our way if we are to make it back before nightfall."

"We're walking?"

"Of course not! You are to be carried! Let us begin our journey!" With those words, the two youkai picked Kagome up again, albeit a bit more gently this time, and they began heading through the forest into youkai territory, and Sesshoumaru's home, where he was presumably waiting for the dear woman carrying his cub.

At Sesshoumaru's manor:

"Sessho! Sessho! Play with me Sesshou! Sesshou I'm bored!" Shippo whined, tugging on Sesshoumaru's robe.

"Calm down, Shippo, I'll play later. I Just…don't feel like it at the moment." Sesshoumaru looked out the window of his room and sighed, then he saw it, 3 figures approaching his castle, and they appeared to be carrying something…or… someone! "Kagome," he breathed, sensing it was her, "KAGOME!" He yelled her name at the top of his lungs, feeling the overwhelming happiness of knowing she was coming back. He grabbed Shippo and ran with the child in his arms to Jaken, and his beautiful, beautiful Kagome.

He had just reached them when Kagome opened her eyes, she first saw Shippo, and smiled, then looked up to see who was holding the cub she'd adopted. She didn't like who she saw. She wanted to weep with joy and despair. She did both. Shippo reached for her, "Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" He cried as well, happy his mom came back for him.

Kagome reached for Shippo as well, taking him into her arms and cuddling him. "Oh my little baby! My baby Shippo! Oh I missed you so, my little one! I promise never to leave you again! Oh Shippo! My poor little Shippo!" Kagome wept and wept, refusing to let go of the little hanyo.**(A/N Is Shippo a hanyo or youkai? Can someone please let me know?) **After what felt like a long time, she finally forced herself to stop hugging the little cub, due to the one inside of her attempting to kick him off. She giggled "Oh Shippo! Your little brother or sister is jealous of you!" She finally looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome," he whispered, "You came back for us." His tears were full of the joy only a creature in love could know.

"Yeah, but not willingly. At least not to YOU." Kagome glared angrily at Sesshoumaru.

"But my dear Kagome, you obviously wanted to come back, or you wouldn't have." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome an arrogant smirk.

"Oh and what makes you SO sure?" She rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

"Because, you're a miko, if a miko does not wish to be taken, she is not taken. Also, who could resist my body after they've had it once?"

Kagome looked back at him, shocked and in horror he would say something like that, "Why you arrogant chauvinist! I can't believe you! The only good thing I got out of sex with you was my cub!"

"OUR cub, my Kagome," Sesshoumaru turned around with that, and began walking back to the manor, "Bring her to my room, I wish to talk with her in private."

Kagome stared after him, and when the lesser youkai began to move again, she snapped out of her daze, "LET ME GO! I WANNA GO BACK HOME NOW! I CAN'T STAND BEING STUCK IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS THAT BASTARD! LET ALONE THE SAME REALM!" With her anger, her powers flowed out freely, and her unborn cub began to flail around inside of her, reminding her why she must be more careful, "Shshsh, I'm sorry my baby, mommy promises not to do it again, sugar, just calm down."

Shippo stared after his mother in confusion, before he started following behind his makeshift family. Even as young as he was, he knew it would be hard for them all.

**Yaaaaaay! Chapter 2 finished, and I met my goal of 1,000 words. *yawns* 2 days to my birthday from this point in time! Please review and stuff! I'll work my hardest to have chapters 3 and 4 in by my birthday!** **Adios mi amigos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepless Nights**

**Hello my dear readers! Alli back here! I'm rather exited to write this chapter ^^ heehee! Limey goodness! Well… at least I hope it stays a lime. My pervy need for Sesshome lemons may take over….. ^^ so be warned! XD Anyways….  
****Random Reader: SHUT UP ALLI! SAY THE DISCLAIMER AND GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
****Sesshoumaru: Yeah! I've waited a long time to have Kagome's sweet body as my own again!  
****Alli: O/O Shut up Sessho, or I'll take her away again. And okay, okay. XP You people are no fun!  
****DISCLAIMER: I(SADLY)DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PRESENTED HERE, THE ONLY THING I HAVE CLAIM TO IS MY INVENTIVE IMAGINATION AND THE VOICES IN MY HEAD YELLING AT ME TO UPDATE.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey wait no! Don't leave me in here!" Kagome tried to run to the door before the youkai closed it, but failed, crumbling to the ground. She looked warily at the bed, and decided against going to it. Instead, she hummed a song she knew that always calmed her down.

She heard the door open, and looked up hopefully, feeling disappointed when she was greeted only by Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, Kagome. Are you well?"

Kagome scoffed, "Do I LOOK well?"

"Well, aside from your obvious weight gain, you look positively delicious."

Kagome's eye twitched, and she glared at him, "Who the hell do you think is responsible for my weight gain! I'm PREGNANT with YOUR cub!" She jumped up, slowed down by the baby within her womb, "I can't wait to be FAR away from you!"

Sesshoumaru looked hurt for a second before a gleam came into his eyes, "Well, if you feel that way, then perhaps I should," he licked his lips, "remind you how good it felt for my seed to be planted within you."**(A/N: O/O Sessho you DOG-heehee, pun intended)**

Kagome blushed deeply, eyes betraying momentarily her desire, "You wouldn't DARE."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "You seem so sure, and we can't have that." He started to walk towards her, desire and arrogance gleaming in his eyes.

Kagome took a step back for every step he took forward, until she felt the backs of her legs hit the bed, and she fell backward onto it. She was trapped, and knew it.

Sesshoumaru came forward on top of her, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head. He smirked down at her, seeing the clear desire for his touch in her eyes. He decided not to tease her… too much. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling away after a few seconds to look at her.

She struggled in his grasp, wishing her hands were free, so she could pull his mouth back to her own, she knew her thoughts were bad, she shouldn't think of him this way after all that had happened, but, she just couldn't resist. No! Those thoughts are weak Kagome, and you are NOT weak! "LET ME GO! Leave me alone!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Your words sting, my dear, so cold and full of anger, but your body sings to a different tune, my lovely songbird. Your body is full of warm desire, and heated passion."

Kagome felt her surrender coming close, only from his words, "Don't put words in my mouth, you are only a cocky bastard with no reason to be so." Her words had stung him, and she felt a small victory, now was her turn to smirk.

Sesshoumaru didn't allow her victory to last, he took her lips again, this time more forcefully than the last, forcing his tongue into her mouth, he tasted her sweetness. He let his other hand move up to her breasts, sliding under her thin shirt, to cup her above her bra, she gasped into his mouth, and when he tweaked her nipple, he was satisfied with her loud moan. He released her mouth, and was greeted with the sight of her cheeks flushed with desire, her mouth slightly bruised from his kiss.

Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru in obvious need. She'd lost control, and relinquished her body to him the second his lips captured hers the second time. She wriggled around, trying to feel more of him. He kissed her neck, nipping it, and then licking lightly over the bite, her continued down her body in this pattern, until he reached the neckline of her shirt.

"Sesshoumaru, please, I need you."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, seeing the desire in her eyes. He sighed and moved off of her. He made his way to the door and opened it, looking back with a smirk and saying before walking out, "Dinner is at sunset, I'll have a servant fetch you."

Kagome lay there for a long time after Sesshoumaru left. She finally got up, walking around the room, only to decide to sit by the window and stare out over the forest. She wondered what her friends were doing, if they were alright. She heard the door open and looked back to see a little youkai, HER little youkai.

"Shippo, come here and sit on my lap, sweetie." The little kitsune walked up to Kagome, and jumped up on the ledge to sit on her lap.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Why'd you leave us?" Green eyes met brown, and Kagome found herself lost for words.

"Us, sweetie?" She asked tentatively.

"Me and Sessho, why'd you leave us?"

"Well, sweetie… it's a bit complicated. You see I don't know why I left, it just felt like I needed to at the time." She looked down at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Oh my little Shippo! I'm so sorry, I promise never to leave you again!"

"Okaa-san! Don't cry, Okaa-san! Please, Okaa-san don't cry!" Shippo started crying too, and they both cried for what seemed like only moments when a knock came to the door, and a pretty young woman came in.

"Kagome-sama, Shippo-sama, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready, and we must not leave the master waiting." She bowed respectfully, and Kagome sighed, getting up, and carrying Shippo to the dining room with her.

Sesshoumaru felt agitated, more than agitated, he was positively furious. He wanted more than anything else to have his way with Kagome, but knew that would only make her wish to run from him again. He had to be patient, but the beautiful vixen made it so HARD **(A/N: Kekeke… literally)** to maintain his composure. He wanted her desperately.

Kagome entered the room nervously, knowing the second she saw Sesshoumaru again, she'd be overcome with her desire again. She wanted desperately to be near him, and as far away from him as possible at the same time.

She set Shippo down in a chair elevated for his small size, and then moved to sit in the one beside him when Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Kagome, you are to sit in the seat beside me, not there."

She gave him a defiant glare, but moved to sit beside him anyways. After she'd taken her seat, the food was served, and Kagome found she felt hungry for the first time in a month. The food was unfamiliar to her, but she was ravenous, and ate it all very quickly. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru was smirking at her.

She wiped her mouth delicately, and refused to look at him. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, satisfied. She was dozing off when she felt a hand on her thigh, rubbing small circles. She looked at Sesshoumaru, startled by his daring behavior. He looked back with the smirk still on his face, and his eyes burning full with need.

She resisted the urge to moan at the promises held deep in his amber yellow eyes. His hand moved higher, becoming closer and closer to her core, already molten with need.

"Rin, you take Shippo, and you both get prepared for bed." He spoke to the little hazel eyes girl, and she hurried to do his bidding.

When they were alone Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him so she straddled his lap. He stole her lips, still sweet from dessert.

She opened her mouth to him, and the delicious feel of his tongue dancing with hers sent her over the edge and spiraling ever higher and out of control.

"Seshoumaru!" She gasped his name as he pulled her shirt up and over her head, marveling at the look at her, before ripping her bra off of her. He took a nipple into his mouth, biting down slightly, her breasts had gotten bigger, and he couldn't help but to taste her at least once. She moaned in delight, over run with sensations.

She slid her hands down and through his robe, parting it and feeling his strong chest, moving her hands farther down until she became close to his member. He hissed, and moved her hands away. He held her delicate hands in one of his own, while moving his other to remove her lower clothing, not even bothering to unbutton them, simply ripping them off. His hand found her lower lips, stroking them, causing her to moan.

She was already wet, and he smirked against her breast, moving his mouth back to hers, in a kiss filled with a hunger that they both felt burn within them. He played his hand across her lips before finding her button. He teased it mercilessly, and she shattered in his arms, her scream smothered by his mouth.

He knew he could no longer deny his own desire, and swiftly picked her up, arranging her to be bridal style, and carried her back to their bedroom.

**Welp, I think this calls for a lemon to be in the next chapter! Oh how I can't wait to write it *licks lips* I'm sure Sessho can't wait either. I'll hopefully have it up before I go to bed tonight…unless I pass out again! Look forward to the next chapter my loves!  
****Sesshoumaru:*smirks* Yes, humans, look forward to my beautiful body taking what is rightfully mine.  
****Alli:*smacks Sessho* Bad Sessho! Get back in the story, or I'll finish the next chapter without satisfying you!  
****Sesshoumaru:*clutching head* Ouch! Fine…*walks dejectedly back into the story***


End file.
